<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember by ToraNine09 (TCMMKLA)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595494">Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCMMKLA/pseuds/ToraNine09'>ToraNine09 (TCMMKLA)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AI implants, Alternate Universe - Epsilon remains (mostly) stable, Alternate Universe - Wash keeps Epsilon, Gen, Project Freelancer, Rating May Change, short first chapter i bashed out in a day to overcome writers block</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCMMKLA/pseuds/ToraNine09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Washington undergoes AI implant surgery to obtain Epsilon. Project Freelancer prospers. Agent Washington does not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AI Program Epsilon | Leonard Church &amp; Agent Washington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Without going into spoiler territory, consider this a warning that this, from the start, contains a potentially triggering description of AI implants and later chapters may continue this trend and also contain mentions of any associated possible outcomes of AI implantation. This is one of /those/ Red vs Blue AI fics. The tags will be updated to reflect any change in this.<br/>Spellings are British English because I'm British and so is my phone :p</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Epsilon is implanted into Agent Washington, The Counsellor has some questions. Washington struggles to cope with the AI and the surgery pain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning: potentially triggering description of the sensation of AI implants &amp; surgery.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"David, can you hear me? We just have a few questions to ask you."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Agent Washington covered his left eye and winced before sliding his hand up and into his hair. Another wave of uncomfortable tingles and pain surged through his brain causing him to wince harder, small tears forming at the corners of his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Is it ever going to shut up?" The freelancer rasped.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"In time. For now, we simply ask that you try to put it to the back of your mind. When it settles down, it will start to communicate with you, and you will be able to respond to it. I would like to turn to the questions, now." The counsellor looked away from the video conference for a moment to check notes or update them or whatever - Washington didn't care what the counsellor was doing, he had bigger problems. Like how it felt like his brain had been set on fire and scraped with knives. Well, scalpels technically.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Can we be quick with it? I feel like I'm going to vomit and pass out... and not necessarily in that order..."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Those side effects will pass, David. Now, let's talk about your surgery."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Didn't I just-"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You did. Do you remember anything about the procedure?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"An expansion of the neural interface that was implanted by the UNSC. The AI was to be physically embedded into a port our heads rather than mounted into our helmets... Right?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"That is correct, however I am more asking if you remember the procedure itself."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I would really hope not."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"That is an understandable response." Washington silently worried about the implications of the statement. "Next, I would like to talk about the AI. Do you remember the name of your AI?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You know? I think it slipped my mind."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You have been paired with the AI designated 'Epsilon'. Each of the AIs are assessed individually prior to implantation, and we have formed an analysis on what they are currently capable of and what they have the potential to be be when paired with a Freelancer. We are looking to see if your AI is adapting to its new environment well, and if you are adapting to it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Shouldn't you wait for it to be communicating with me or something?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"We will be keeping an eye on you for a while to evaluate the effectiveness of the pairing and the success of the procedure. You may recall that we asked you some questions before your surgery. Do you remember what those questions were?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"No." Washington lied through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I see." The counsellor made a note. "Do you remember what your responses may have been? I understand that not recalling the questions themselves may make this tricky-"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I don't remember." He lied again.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Okay." Another note. A nurse came to check on the freelancer, administering something to his IV before hooking up a new saline bag, while the counsellor remained quiet. "David, how would you describe yourself as a person?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Washington swallowed. This was going to be a long day.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I wouldn't," he bitterly began to repeat his answer from earlier, "I would let my work do the talking." His words were scathing and laced in anger knowing that he'd been asked these questions only, what, an hour before? What difference would that make? Are AIs supposed to offer that dramatic of a change in perspective that fast? "If my work can't demonstrate who I am or what I'm capable of, then I'm doing something wrong."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There was a long silence before the counsellor spoke again. "Do you feel as though your mood has changed at any point since you woke up?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I woke up five minutes ago and I'm pretty sure I only just got my first dose of painkillers. My head is screaming - literally - and you are forcing me to be as lucid as possible so you can ask questions you already asked before my surgery. Yes, my mood has changed. Yes, it is related to the AI. No, the AI is not directly causing this; it's not even forming full words yet. It feels like its just feeding me nothing but information and none of it makes sense. Like a radio receiving multiple transmissions at once. I don't know what I'm supposed to hear- or think, whatever you call communication with this thing. I'm angry because I'm in pain and there's a lot to take in right now."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I see." The counsellor spoke cautiously. "Could you elaborate more on what you mean by feeding you 'information'? I was under the impression the AI was not yet talking to you-"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I don't know!" Washington snapped, "It's incomprehensible, like binary- like its trying to talk to me as if I'm a computer. Just a constant stream of nonsense. No words, no images, no sounds, just... nonsense!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The soldier covered his face with both hands and winced again as a combination of the yelling and the AI's constant presence in the back of his mind overwhelmed him once more. He ignored the impulse to roll over and arch his back in agony; the fire spreading down his neck and the wound at the back of his head suggested that would not be wise. Instead he curled up tighter on his side and began to force himself to breath deeper, hoping it would draw his attention from the pain.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"That is very valuable information, Agent Washington. I believe I have enough data for now. We will speak to you again later once you are in a... more comfortable state. Thank you for your time."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Washington wanted desperately to say many things in response, but he was starting to feel tired from exertion. The feed switched off and he was left alone in the med bay, listening only to his own harsh breathing, the beep of the heart rate monitor next to the bed, and the static yell of an AI not fully integrated. Washington lay motionless, barring his breathing, as he felt the ebb of the painkillers start to take away the edge. The noise became a new normal as the pain became more manageable, and Washington decided to try to sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Until the static disappeared.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And then it spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">«<span class="GrBlue">Hey, uh. Sorry about that... So, you're Agent Washington, right?</span>»</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Updated March 13th 2021 to include work skin, which will be more prevalent later on (:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>